


My Pet Reindeer

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Cumshot, Dom/sub, Food, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Pony Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-06
Updated: 2009-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo gets a devious idea while watching his lover on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Pet Reindeer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittehkocaine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kittehkocaine).



> Requested off jrock_ffrequest, written for kittehkocaine.  
> NC17 as I'd like it to have to do with BDSM, blood play and that kinda thing. Just some healthy smut =] Oh and can Kyo be the seme? I just find it hard to see him not topping the other person. Everything else is completely up to you. Thankies.  
> Note: I could not help but do this. The candy cane concept is from a fic that someone else wrote that the person doesn't want me to link to them. I thank them anyway, but obviously can no longer do so in a public manner. I'll play with bloodplay in the other fic you requested.  
> Beta Readers: Callie  
> Song[s]: "Door" by Kirito

Kyo stared down at the blonde man currently lying on his floor, a small smirk on his face. He was propped up on his elbow, looming over the other from his position on the couch. Ruki lay on the floor, his back to Kyo, watching some stupid show on the television. Kyo paid it no mind, rather watching the man he'd come to call his lover over the past few months.

Ruki and he had been friends for years, just seeing one another whenever the occasion seemed to call for it. But then they'd both somehow been invited to the same party a few months back. Kyo never really attended the ones he was usually invited to, finding the invitations to be somewhat of a formality rather than an actual request for his presence. But, for whatever reason, he'd decided to give it a go for once and just make an appearance.

After his requisite half an hour, he had gathered up his things and headed for the front door. It had been then that Ruki had walked through the large white double-doors, almost running straight into him in the process. They'd had a good laugh over it and Kyo had decided to stay and make the most of an otherwise useless night.

Somehow, Ruki had convinced him to drink, something he hadn't done in years because booze always sat badly with him. But the other blonde had regulated exactly what Kyo had and, in the end, he'd been drunk, but not feeling ill at all. When they left for the night, Ruki's apartment had been closer and the two of them had decided to crash there for the night, making it easier for them both to deal with.

Hours of being in one another's company had taught them that there was a specific dynamic between them that didn't exist for either of them anywhere else. Shortly after they'd arrived at Ruki's apartment, Kyo had found himself simply staring at the other man; his eyes raking the short blonde's frame in a manner in which he hadn't regarded another man in years. His breath caught and he could do nothing but stand there as Ruki took note of the way he was staring and slowly advanced on him.

Dumbstruck, Kyo hadn't moved. He'd just stood there as Ruki had come to him and pulled him into his arms, slowly kissing him. Things had progressed from there, ending with the two of them in bed, entangled in one another's arms. Kyo had never felt so sated in his entire life. It was like Ruki had known everything he wanted, understood how to push every button he owned and twist it until he screamed.

The next morning, Kyo had woken up beside the other, one arm slung over his waist and the other beneath him. What had struck him as the most odd was that he had found no desire to leave, to run away as if he'd never had the encounter. Rather, he'd woken Ruki up with the softest of kisses, allowing the entire events of the prior night to repeat themselves all over again.

By the time they'd finished and taken their showers, getting ready for the rest of the day ahead of them, it had been agreed that it should all be something more. They'd begun dating and things had been going smoothly since that day.

Kyo shook himself from his reverie, trying to hide the smile on his lips. He had a plan that was slowly formulating in his head. The outline of Ruki's figure, the way his hips dipped ever so slightly in, the barely there curve of his waist, the slim line of his arm perched so perfectly on his side... and those stupid antlers on his head. Kyo's lips twitched and he shivered, his eyes darkening as he silently slipped from the couch onto the floor behind his lover.

At Kyo's gentle touch, Ruki turned his head a little, revealing that he was sucking on a relatively oversized candy cane, the kind that were about an inch in diameter. He smiled around it and then slid it from his lips. "Hey, baby."

Kyo smirked, stalking over the other man's body, pausing to lick over those peppermint flavored lips. "You like sucking on that?"

Ruki chuckled softly. "I'd rather suck on you."

A slow fire burned through Kyo's gut and he shivered slightly. "And if I gave that to you? What would you let me do to you?"

Ruki smiled, his dark eyes dancing with pleasure. "Anything you wanted."

Kyo dipped his head, licking along the side of the candy cane and then flicking his eyes up to meet Ruki's. "How about... I let you suck me... but, we play this my way?"

"What is it you want?" Ruki licked his lips, studying Kyo before sticking the candy cane back in his mouth, fellating it as he watched the other.

"Take your clothes off." With that, Kyo rose from his position so that he was standing over the other man. "And give me your candy cane." He held out his hand expectantly.

Ruki studied him for a moment and then smirked, handing over the sticky treat to his waiting lover and then quickly stripping off his clothing. First, his silver silk shirt fell to the floor, closely followed by his bright pink jeans. The matching scarf slipped from his fingers and he sat naked before his lover, his legs spread and a clearly inviting look on his face. After a moment's hesitation, he reached up, starting to pluck the antlers from his head.

Kyo shook his head. "Leave them... they're a part of this." His eyes sparkled as he knelt before his lover once more, motioning him closer. Once he was within range, Kyo grasped the pink leather of Ruki's collar, tugging him up so that their lips met in a searing kiss. The next instant, he pulled back, shoving the other a bit, but not enough to truly hurt him in any way. "On your hands and knees."

Ruki instantly scrambled up, moving to his hands and knees, his head bowed and his breathing already becoming labored. The evidence of his willingness lay between his legs, slowly stiffening as he felt Kyo's eyes rake across his body.

"Present your ass to me."

Ruki moved, turning around so that his rear faced the other man and then went down on his elbows, raising his ass up for Kyo's viewing pleasure.

Kyo hissed softly in appreciation. Ruki had been like this with him right from the start, taking his directions as commands and he'd simply gone with it, it feeling incredibly... right. A part of him enjoyed it, bossing the other normally fiery man around when it came to the sexual part of their relationship. The rest was almost incredibly vanilla, absolutely nothing except the pink leather collar seeping over into their everyday lives. And that proved to be exactly how both of them were most comfortable with it.

Kyo's eyes skimmed over the other, taking in the line of his back, the gentle arch and the eroticism of the entire pose the other provided him with. He reached out, stroking his hand down Ruki's spine as he sucked on the candy cane, twirling it thoughtfully between his lips. "Do you know what kind of tails reindeer like you have, Ru-chan?"

Ruki shivered a bit, arching his ass into Kyo's palm when the other's touch reached there. "No... maybe you can show me what kind of tail I deserve."

Kyo slid the now slick candy from his lips and laughed softly as he turned it around and grasped the curved end in between his teeth. Without commenting at all, he placed both hands on the other's ass, spreading his cheeks and revealing the tightly puckered hole to his view. Leaning down, he pushed the slick tip of the candy cane against Ruki's entrance, pressing until it popped in and Ruki groaned, arching back against him.

Kyo pushed it in until the curved part met Ruki's balls. There, he left it, pulling back and licking his lips. "A candy cane tail is what a reindeer like you deserves," he murmured as he stood, circling his new pet with a smirk on his face. He reached out and tweaked one of the red antlers on the other's head, stroking it for a moment before he stopped right in front of him. "Does my reindeer want his Owner's cock now?"

Ruki made a soft sound, his eyes flicking up to Kyo's crotch and he bobbed his head twice. His hole throbbed around the thick candy cane and he struggled not to thrust against the air, wanting to feel it fuck him. The sound of Kyo drawing his zipper down obtained his attention and he watched as the blonde's smooth flesh sprang free of its confines. A shudder rippled through him and he groaned softly.

Kyo moved closer to Ruki, taking hold of his chin, he held him in place, staring down at him. "Look me in the eyes."

The other did exactly as he was ordered to do without hesitation.

"I will fuck you with your treat after you have finished your meal. I will sit before you and you will suckle from my cock until I give you your reward. Is that clear?"

Ruki nodded twice, still staring into Kyo's eyes as the other sank to the floor and positioned himself against the couch. The sharp tug on his collar signaled Kyo was ready and Ruki crawled closer, lowering his head to Kyo's lap and eagerly lapping at his lover's hardened flesh. As soon as he'd coated it with saliva, he spread his arms apart more and leaned down more, slipping the cock between his lips.

Kyo moaned lewdly, reaching up and holding on to the base of one of the antlers on his lover's head, forcing his head lower until he took all of him in. He shuddered with the intensity of the pleasure and then lessened the pressure on Ruki's head, allowing him to draw back up from his length, only to push him back down on it. The other man's tongue worked its magic on him, swirling around his length and providing a myriad of sensations along with the suction he was providing as his head bobbed.

It wasn't long before Kyo felt the burn in his groin begin to spread and he let his head fall back as he gasped for air, his hips flexing of their own accord as he fucked that wet mouth. "Ah... Ru... fuck." His body trembled with the effort and his hand tightened in Ruki's hair. "Suck... harder... oh god." And his lover did exactly that, sucking for all he was worth, moaning around Kyo's length. That was all it took and Kyo cried out, his hips snapping up hard as the first pulse of his orgasm crashed into him. His cock throbbed, releasing all of his offering to the other, who promptly drank it down, suckling for more. Kyo's eyes rolled back in his head and he jerked at the amount of pleasure, gasping harshly.

Ruki drew back when he was sure there was no more cum left for him to obtain, obediently remaining on all fours, his head now bowed as he breathed hard.

It took a minute for Kyo to regain his ability to think coherently, but when he could, he tucked himself away and gently nudged Ruki's shoulder. "Turn around." Once Ruki had done so, Kyo took hold of the candy cane and slowly pulled it out, then thrust it back in. He wasn't worried about it breaking because of how girthy it was. After a minute or so of Ruki trembling and shaking under his actions, Kyo shifted, going onto his knees behind the other, snaking a hand under him to stroke his cock. "Let go, baby... spill all over my carpet for me."

Ruki shoved himself back on the candy cane, striking his prostate over and over as Kyo held the treat steady, his other hand jerking furiously at Ruki's dick. With a cry so loud it surely woke the neighbors, Ruki's body tensed and then he shook so hard Kyo had to hold him upright as his cock throbbed, spurting his cum out across Kyo's plush carpet.

Kyo carefully removed the candy cane, tossing it into the tiny metal trash bin he kept in the front for things just such as this. With a soft chuckle, he plopped back on his ass, pulling Ruki with him so that he was sitting on Kyo's lap. Almost instantly, Ruki turned around, nuzzling up to Kyo and holding him tight as Kyo stroked the other's hair.

"You..." Ruki panted softly, "are such... a kinky fuck."

Kyo smirked. "And you're so much better... letting me do it to you."

Ruki laughed softly. "Point."

**The End**  



End file.
